6 months to love
by nakamura fumiko
Summary: Kedudukannya sebagai direktur muda Uchiha Corporation terancam karena sang kakak terus terusan mengancamnya, ia pun frustasi dan membanting ponselnya di sebuah lorong sepit diantara dua gedung besar, disanalah pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis ceroboh yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dihadapannya...


Ia terus berlari dan berlari, meskipun ia tak tahu kemanakah arah yang harus ia tuju, seharusnya ia tak menyerah begitu cepat, takdir serasa mempermainkan orang sepertinya, gerombolan rentenir itu terus mengejarnya, ia terus bertanya mengapa dari sekian ribu manusia dunia harus memilih dirinya untuk mendapat kesengsaraan ini, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk merutuki diri sendiri, sekarang ia hanya harus berlari menghindari segerombolan manusia pemakan uang yang mengejarnya.

Ini tak akan terjadi jika ia membayar seluruh hutang-hutangnya tepat waktu, tapi kebutuhan ekonomi yang terbatas membuatnya harus berlarian di tengah hujan seperti ini, membuat dirinya terjebak didalam kesengsaraan yang berkepanjangan.

Nafasnya tak beraturan, akhirnya gadis malang seperti dirinya itu memilih untuk bersembunyi di lorong sempit diantara dua gedung pencakar langit, ia harus mengatur nafasnya dulu, ia masih bersyukur gerombolan rentenir pemakan uang itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Keringat bercampur dengan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya, setelah ini ia tak tahu akan berlari kemana lagi, setelah kematian ayah dan ibunya dalam sebuah kecelakaan kendaraan yang parah keluarganya membuangnya dengan alasan tak ingin terlibat hutang yang cukup banyak, memang keluarganya bukanlah dari golongan kaya, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari saja masih susah apa lagi harus menanggung hutang yang begitu banyak, kini hanya dirinyalah sasaran para rentenir itu.

Setelah ini ia tak tahu harus tinggal dimana, rumahnya akan disita untuk membayar setengah hutang yang ia punya, yang ia bisa hanyalah menangis sekeras-kerasnya disini, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, andai ada seorang peri yang akan menolongnya sekarang, tapi itu hanyalah cerita dongeng yang tak mungkin dipercaya orang seumurannya.

" AAAARRRGGHH! " Seseorang berteriak keras dan membanting ponselnya sendiri, gadis malang bernama Hinata itu langsung terdiam bersamaan dengan kehadiran pria tersebut, ia ingin sekali berlari dari sini, tapi ia sudah terlalu capek untuk berlari lagi, tubuhnya sudah lemah, meskipun begitu entah apa yang membuatnya nekat untuk berdiri dan berlari.

Sial. Ia malah tersandung sebuah batu yang membuatnya jatuh dan membuat bajunya kotor.

GUBRAKKK

" A-Aduh.." Hinata meringis kesakitan. Pria itu menatap Hinata bingung, mungkin ia melihat Hinata sebagai gadis ceroboh yang dengan bodohnya bisa terjatuh dihadapannya. Hinata tak perduli lagi butiran bening itu dengan cepat meluncur dari mata lavendernya, ia terisak dihadapan pria yang tak dikenalnya itu.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya pria bermata onyx dan berambut raven itu pada Hinata.

" Hi...Hina..Hinata.." Jawab Hinata masih terisak. Pria bermata onyx itu memandang Hinata seperti menilai.

" Tu..Tuan..to..tolong aku tuan..tolong aku.." Pinta Hinata masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Pria yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya itu malah membalasnya dengan senyuman iblis yang menggoda.

" Kenapa aku harus menolongmu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, bocah" Jawabnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Hinata, ia bahkan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'bocah' memang penampilannya berbeda sekali dengan Hinata, ia memakai jas hitam dan terlihat rapi, sedangkan Hinata ia masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya yang basah dan kotor karena air hujan.

" Tu-Tuan..kumohon to-tolonglah aku..pe-pekerjakanlah a-aku tuan.." Ucap Hinata nekat, pria dihadapannnya itu malah tertawa kecil bagaikan seorang iblis yang kini sedang menertawakan nasib sialnya ini.

" Kau itu masih anak sekolah, pulanglah, nanti orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu" Ucapnya lalu ia berdiri dan berniat meninggakan Hinata sendirian.

" Tuan! A-aku,, aku hidup sebatang kara! Jadi..jika tuan tak mau menolongku..aku.." Hinata tak melanjutkannya, pria itu berbalik menatap Hinata sinis.

" Apa?" Ucapnya masih dengan tatapan sinisnya yang menakutkan bagi gadis seusia Hinata.

" A-Aku..aku akan mati tuan.." Jawab Hinata asal, pria sombong yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu hanya menahan tawa mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, kemudian ia kembali memandang Hinata.

" Baiklah jika itu mau mu, ikuti aku" Ajaknya, dengan sedikit tersenyum Hinata mengikuti pria yang bahkan namanya saja ia tak tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya itu adalah permainan takdir.

**6****month ****to love**

**Disclaimer : masashi-sama**

**Genre : romance, Hurt**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Story...**

Kini Hinata berada didalam sebuah mobil mewah bernama Hitam milik pria yang bersedia menerimanya, meski ia sendiri pun tak tahu siapakah nama pria yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Pria itu masih serius menatap jalanan.

" Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, satu satunya penerus perusahan internasional Uchiha Corporation " Ucapnya sedikit angkuh bagi gadis miskin seperti Hinata. Hinata masih menunduk diam, sebenarnya apa yang ia ucapkan tadi? Apakah benar ia bekerja pada pria angkuh bernama Sasuke ini? Hinata sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin akan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

' Tuhan...ampunilah aku..'

" Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

" Ti-Tidak.." Jawab Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah mansion megah yang di dominasi oleh warna putih, kemudian Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki mansion megah itu. Tak henti-hentinya Hinata menatap mansion besar itu, hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Hei, sampai kapan kau mau melamun?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata memasuki mansion semegah dan semewah ini, ketika sampai di ambang pintu empat pelayan langsung membungkukkan badan mereka seraya memberi hormat pada Sasuke, sementara Hinata hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan bingung. Sasuke lalu membawa Hinata keruang pribadi miliknya.

Diruangan itu hanya ada sebuah sofa dan TV dihadapan sofa itu, ruangan ini didominasi warna putih, sangat mewah bagi Hinata.

" Jadi, kau ingin aku mempekerjakanmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah Tv dan menghidupkannya. Lalu munculah seringai tajam yang diarahkannya pada Hinata, ia baru sadar jika ayah dan ibunya pergi enam bulan kedepan untuk urusan bisnis, sementara sang kakak bernama Itachi menghilang tak jelas dan dikabarkan terkait dengan pembunuh bayaran ternama, Akatsuki.

" Baiklah sekarang kuangkat kau sebagai pelayan pribadiku.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata.

" Pri-priba..di?" Hinata mengulang ucapan Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahnya.

" Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

" Kau bisa bersekolah seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja sepulang sekolah kau kembali bekerja padaku" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

" Kaede!" Panggil Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah seorang wanita dengan baju pelayan.

" Antarkan dia ke ruang ganti" Perintah Sasuke

" Ga-Ganti?" Muka Hinata masih menunjukkan raut bingung.

" Iya, kau tak mungkin memakai baju basah itu terus-terusan kan?!" Kini nada bicara Sasuke berubah menjadi ganas, Hinata sendiri tak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup bekerja pada pria bernama Sasuke yang baru dikenalnya sesore ini.

_Next Day..._

Ini hari kedua bagi Hinata tinggal di mansion megah ini, pagi ini pun ia sudah siap dengan seragam SMA miliknya, ia pun mengambil tas biru miliknya, lalu perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, lalu dengan sedikit cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Mau kemana kau?" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, dengan cepat Hinata pun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegap didepannya, Hinata hanya menunduk dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

" A-Aku mau se-sekolah.." Jawab Hinata gugup.

" Kau bahkan belum tau peraturannya, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapan tajamnya itu berubah dengan senyum iblis seraya mengejek.

" Pe-Peraturan?" Hinata mengulang perkataan Sasuke.

" Ya, untuk antar jemput sekolahmu, kau akan diantar oleh supir ku, dan sepulang sekolah kau tak boleh kemana-mana! Mengerti?!" Jelas Sasuke sedikit kasar dan keras, ' Hiii, seramm' pikir Hinata, jadi, mulai dari sekarang ia akan terkurung di mansion megah milik serigala ganas ini?.

" Mari, nona" Datanglah seorang lelaki dewasa dengan pakaian yang rapi, ya, dia adalah sopir yang akan mengantar Hinata setiap pagi, benarkah seorang pelayan pribadi sepertinya akan sanggup menjalani hari-hari baru yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya?, kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, sepulang sekolah ia akan dijemput, itu berarti ia takkan bertemu dengan para rentenir jahat pemakan uang itu lagi, Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia mengingat itu.

_Skip time..._

Sasuke duduk diam dihadapannya sebuah meja bertuliskan 'Direktur Uchiha Corporation', ia menatapi seluruh ruangan ini, lalu ia tersenyum sendiri, bahkan tertawa, siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengiranya gila, ia teringat pada pertemuannya di lorong sempit bersama Hinata, kala itu ia sedang frustasi karena terus-terusan mendapat ancaman dari sang kakak, tapi ia malah bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dihadapannya.

Kriiiiinnggg

Teleponnya berdering, ia berharap telepon itu bukan dari kakaknya, yang terus-terusan mengancamnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, kedudukannya sebagai direktur muda Uchiha Corp terancam karena sang kakak.

" Halo?"

" _Halo, bagaimana keadaanmu, baka? Apakah kau masih terus-terusan mengurusi perusahaan bodoh itu, hah?" _Ia sudah menduga bahwa itu adalah suara sang kakak, Itachi, nada bicaranya selalu terdengar mengejek di telinga Sasuke, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, seolah berkata ' Awas kau!'

" Keadaan baik-baik saja sebelum kau menelpon, baka-aniki" Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah

" _Otouto kecilku... tunggulah sebentar lagi...aku akan menemukan kelemahanmu dan menghancurkan Uchiha Corporation.." _Terdengarlah suara tawaan yang keras di telinga Sasuke. Apakah ia hanya penyihir bodoh yang selalu mengancamku?, pikir Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak merasa takut sedikit pun akan ucapan sang kakak bernama Itachi, ia justru tersenyum penuh makna sebelum akhirnya ia menutup telepon.

' Apa kelemahanku..baka-aniki?'

In the school...

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, meskipun ia tergolong siswa miskin, ia masih dapat memasuki sekolah mewah Konoha High School berkat kepintarannya, ia pun meraih beasiswa, perlahan Hinata berjalan kearah lokernya, perlahan ia membuka lokernya..

Krieettttt

" HUWAAAA!" Hinata begitu terkejut karena ada seekor kecoa didalam lokernya, ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya menabrak seseorang, didalam hatinya tak henti-hentinya Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, begitu bodohnya ia sehingga ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan dibelakangnya, ia berharap orang itu adalah orang baik yang takkan memarahinya karena sifat cerobohnya.

Hinata pun menoleh, dilihatnyalah seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya. Hinata pun menelan ludah mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak. Ia adalah Sabaku Gaara, seorang pria berambut merah yang menjadi idola di sekolah ini. Ia berharap Gaara tak memarahinya, perlahan Hinata kembali menutup lokernya dan berniat untuk pergi.

" Mau kemana kau? Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena menabrakku?!" Sebuah bentakan menghentikan langkahnya, takut-takut Hinata menoleh kearah Gaara.

" Go-Gomen.." Ucap Hinata takut. Lalu perlahan berjalan pergi, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata kembali menoleh, Gaara menggenggam tangannya erat dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya, ditambah keadaan yang cukup sepi yang membuat suasana semakin mengerikan bagi Hinata.

' Tuhan,,, ampunilah aku...' Batin Hinata.

" Ikut aku.." Gaara lalu berjalan sambil terus menarik tangan Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya Gaara pikirkan, selama ini ia bahkan tak pernah mendekati satu pun wanita, baginya semua wanita itu hanyalah mahluk tak berguna yang selalu berteriak heboh dengan tatapan genit ketika melihat wajah rupawan miliknya, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata gadis itu malah berniat kabur ketika melihat Gaara.

' Benar-benar menarik..' pikir Gaara dengan sebuah senyum penuh makna.

Gaara membawa Hinata masuk kedalam mobilnya, Hinata menunduk dalam membayangkan wajah marah Sasuke karena ia pulang terlambat, ia terus terusan mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi yang membuatnya menggenggam roknya erat.

"_**...dan pulang sekolah kau tak boleh kemana-mana! Mengerti?!" **_ Bayangan kemarahan Sasuke berputar-putar di otak Hinata. Perlahan Gaara menjalankan mobilnya.

.

Semua pekerjaannya ia serahkan pada asistennya, selama ini Sasuke selalu saja memberikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk pada asisten yang dianggapnya bodoh itu, ia bernama Haruno Sakura, jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, kini ia berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut kesal, ia genggam erat ponsel miliknya.

_I'm at the payphone.._

_Trying to call.._

Ponsel miliknya berdering keras.

" Halo?" Sapa Sasuke masih dengan raut kesal miliknya.

" _Maafkan aku tuan, tapi sampai sekarang aku tak menemukan nona Hinata.." _

Tanpa memberi salam lagi Sasuke langsung membanting ponselnya dengan perasaan kesal, sehingga isi dari ponsel itu berantakan, kemana sebenarnya Hinata, masih dengan perasaan kesal yang membara Sasuke berjalan kearah mobilnya, lalu menjalankannya, tatapan kesalnya berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh seolah ia berkata ' Awas kau, Hinata!'

Gaara memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah apartement ternama dan termewah di Konoha. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Gaara membawa Hinata kemari. Gaara lagi-lagi menyeret Hinata, memastikan agar ia tak pergi lari darinya. Mereka lalu memasuki lift, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Gaara membawanya kemari.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bingung, namun Gaara tak membalasnya. Kini mereka berada di lantai paling atas, pintu lift pun terbuka, lagi-lagi Gaara kembali menarik tangan Hinata, dia pikir aku ini tahanan, apa?, pikir Hinata akan kelakuan Gaara padanya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di atap apartement ini.

" Akhirnya kita sampai..." Ucap Gaara lega.

" Ta-Tapi.. kenapa kau membawaku ke-kemari?" Tanya Hinata.

" Karena kau adalah gadis pertama yang kutemui yang tak berteriak aneh ketika bertemu denganku..dari sini.. kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha, dari atas semua terlihat begitu kecil, ya?" Gaara membuka pembicaraan, matanya tertuju pada lalu lintas, Hinata sendiri tak menyangka bahwa pria seperti Gaara bisa membawanya ke tempat seperti ini, Gaara bahkan tampak terbuka dihadapannya.

" Ayah dan ibuku...mereka bercerai tanpa memikirkan aku..." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, ia menunduk, Hinata menatap Gaara, lalu kemudian menunduk.

" Syukurilah kehidupanmu,, dan jangan jadi seperti aku.." Hinata menunduk, sekuatnya ia menahan agar butiran bening itu tak jatuh, Gaara menoleh kearah Hinata.

" Ke-Keluargaku..semuanya..membuangku, jadi..." Butiran bening itu jatuh dari mata lavender milik Hinata.

" Sudahlah, takdir..sepertinya sedang mempermainkan kita.." Ucap Gaara seraya menghapus air mata Hinata, senyum mengembang dari wajah dingin miliknya, Hinata tak menyangka kalau pria bernama Gaara itu bisa terbuka dihadapannya, Hinata menatap Gaara lekat, lalu tersenyum lembut.

" Sudah cukup bermainnya, bocah!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata, Hinata kemudian berbalik memastikan siapa yang membentaknya tadi. Ia menelan ludah ketika tahu siapa yang membentaknya..

' Sa-Sasuke..bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku disini?' batin Hinata takut. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan nafas tak beraturan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya diselingi dengan seringaian tajamnya, dimata Hinata, Sasuke bagaikan seorang penyihir yang mengganggu kebahagiannya.

" CEPAT PULANG, BOCAH!" Sasuke tak dapat membendung emosinya lagi, dengan segala emosi dan nafas yang tak beraturan ia berjalan kearah Hinata, lalu menyeret Hinata, Hinata sedikit berontak, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya, dengan mudah Sasuke menyeretnya.

" Tunggu, siapa kau?!" Bentak Gaara keras, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Gaara, sehingga Gaara hampir terjatuh.

" Kau yang siapa, baka?!" Balas Sasuke sengit.

" Ga-Gaara-senpai, maaf..tapi aku harus pu-pulang.." Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri agar mereka tak bertengkar. Dengan tatapan tajam dan nafas terengah-engah Gaara menatap kepergian Hinata bersama Sasuke.

' Aku, akan membalasmu, dasar brengsek!'

_**To be continued...**_

Mohon maaf klau fic ini jelek...

Forgive me...!


End file.
